


Alternative uses for a ribbon

by GrellSutcliff



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Hair Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Musical Kuroshitsuji: -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami, PWP without Porn, Sweet, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrellSutcliff/pseuds/GrellSutcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several short stories, all with one common theme to them: Grell Sutcliff's infamous red and white striped ribbon. Some of these stories are explicit, whilst others are just cute fluffy nonsense. I would like to try and make this a huge multi-chapter collection, with any pairings you can think of, as well as prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grell/William T Spears - Explicit

"oh William please can you stop working for five minutes and look at me?" the irritated red head sighed as she crossed the large immaculate office towards her boss, her red and black heels clicking against the wooden floor. It was a very warm day, and it was rather obvious that everyone within the Dispatch offices were becoming increasingly warm and uncomfortable. Grell smiled widely as she heard the distinctive sigh of her superior as she stood in front of his desk in her usual bright red uniform, long red hair spilling over her shoulders and on to the desk of William T Spears. 

"Yes Grell? Can you not see that I have paperwork to complete? Otherwise I shall have to do overtime again tonight. And might I add that most of this paperwork pertains to you." William huffed as he pushed his glasses up by the sides slightly, eyes not moving from the mountain of paper on his immaculate wooden desk. He was extremely warm in his black uniform and gloves, but always refused to wear anything else, since it was not professional to do so.

"But i hate doing paperwork Will, and I know you love working so hard." Grell chimed happily as she undid her red and white ribbon sighing softly. It hadn't been sitting right all day, and she just couldn't get it the right way either, one end of the ribbon always remaining too long compared to the other side. The red head reaper blamed the heat for the ribbon not sitting correctly.

After around ten minutes of Grell adjusting, sighing, muttering angrily, and redoing the ribbon, William slowly stood up and looked at the reaper from across the desk "Grell honestly...you cant even tie a blasted ribbon correctly now can you?" he said his voice slightly colder than normal. 

Grell raised an eyebrow as she slowly looked up holding the undone ribbon between red fingernails before her eyes widened, the feeling of William snatching her precious ribbon from her grasp with one hand, and the other covering her mouth. "There. You can be quiet now Grell. You are far too loud on such a hot day" he whispered into her ear before using the ribbon the red reaper adored so much to tie tightly around her mouth securely, muffling her protests and confusion. 

William slid his sleek black tie off and bound Grell's hands behind her back in the same way, before he stepped back and saw the red head reaper who was normally so loud and confident, tied up so lovely and tight as she was bent over his desk legs perfectly straight. He was glad Grell had removed her coat earlier due to the unbearable heat of summer. This way he had a very nice view of her backside as the reaper squirmed and bit against the ribbon before blushing deeply at the situation.

The usually cold and heartless reaper smiled slightly to himself as he pressed Grell's chest and head into the desk slightly with his arm to prevent her from standing up, the other black gloved hand slowly trailing his finger tips over the backs of her thighs, causing the younger red haired reaper to tremble slightly. "There. Much better when you are quiet Grell. I can actually focus for once, and get work done." he said softly as he stood up, turned around and slid both hands slowly around Grell to the front of her trousers before raising an eyebrow, glasses sliding down his nose ever so slightly. "Reaper Sutcliff, i do believe that you realise what i wish to do with you since you seem to be already rather aroused simply with being restrained." he whispered against her ear softly, which caused a small whimper of need to leave Grell's throat as she nodded quickly, unable to hide the need and want in her eyes, her glasses falling off her face with a gentle thud as they landed on the desk. 

The simple sound that Grell had made was enough to make William lose control himself, but he kept his cool as he methodically removed Grell's tight black trousers and paused seeing frilly red and black underwear on her. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything less of the over the top reaper he had known for almost a hundred years. 

Williams hands very slowly ran up Grell's back, under her white shirt and waistcoat, her skin damp with sweat, both from the heat of the day an from nerves about being tied up with her own ribbon against Williams desk. She had wanted this for decades, and had dreamed of this so many times, she almost couldn't believe that this was actually happening. With her glasses off, and her vision next to useless, she relied on her other senses to go into overload as she trembled. William was touching her, and not just kicking her to the ground or dragging her off to be told off again. Grell moaned by accident against the ribbon in her mouth as she rest her forehead against the cool surface of the wooden table, glasses safely away from her head, still attached to the chain.

William made quick work of Grell's underwear and looked over her smooth legs slowly, seeing how straight and perfect they looked as she was still in her red and black heels. He swallowed hard as he slowly slid his hands down and undid his own trousers, freeing his arousal, which he hadn't realised ached so much to he touched. William slid a gloved hand slowly over Grell's backside and smiled at her softly "This is a much better use of your ribbon now isn't it Grell? Looks much better gagging you and keeping you quiet. May need to use it to tie you up another way if you are still a pest" he said calmly keeping his voice steady as he slid a hand into his desk and fetched a condom. Reapers lived almost forever but that didnt mean they weren't safe about sex. They could still contract infections, just like any other creature, so protection was vital and highly encouraged.

Grell pushed her backside up more in the air for William, as though trying to tempt the black haired reaper more as she trembled ever so slightly with need, her own arousal aching and desperate to be touched as she closed her eyes tightly at Williams touch before a cry left her mouth and into the ribbon loudly.

William slid the condom on and lubed himself up very thoroughly with his own saliva before he slowly pushed himself inside of the beautiful squirming red haired reaper beneath him in one go. "This is your punishment Grell. This is for distracting me from my work, and for making me need to work overtime tonight in this unbearable heat." William growled softly as he held tightly to Grell's hips, making the smaller reaper shake slightly as pain slowly began to twist into pleasure as the seconds ticked by, unfocused eyes closed tightly.

Grell had her eyes closed tightly as she felt William slowly move himself in and out of her brutally slow, being borderline torture. She tried to make a witty remark about performance and speed, but all that came from her mouth were a few mumbles and a muffled groan through the ribbon "Much better see? You cant use that sharp tongue of yours to speak just now Grell. For now you can finally listen to me and not be such a nuisance for once" William said casually before quickly picking up speed his head tipped backwards ever so slightly as it did feel rather good to be in such control of the strong and highly independent reaper like Grell Sutcliff. He loved the sounds of Grell's whimpers and heavy breathing as he knew the effect this was having on her. He remembered how worked up she had gotten years ago when she was bound by Thomas Wallace's cinematic records. He never forgot her face during that day as she was restrained by the memories, her cheeks going red as she smiled softly. 

Grell couldn't think properly. All of her thoughts were purely on William and the ribbon tied around her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at her precious ribbon in the same way again after this. She tried to keep quiet but was failing badly, as her natural instinct was to be loud...very loud. Part of her wanted to try and spit out the ribbon and be as loud as she wanted so that the entire dispatch team could hear them, but the other part wanted to bite down harder on the ribbon and not get tipped over the edge of orgasm there and then by William.

William slowly slid his hand into Grell's soft long, soft, red hair and roughly pulled her head up as he smiled softly hearing a small squeak of surprise and then a small moan from the reaper beneath him. He was so close already as he shoved himself hard inside of Grell once again, his hair falling over his forehead ever so slightly before he let out a small noise and emptied himself inside of the condom head fallen forward slightly, still keeping most of his composure before pulling out of Grell and sorting out his clothing "Do get yourself dressed Grell." he sighed untying her hands of his now creased black tie.

Grell fell to her knees, still very much aroused as she looked up at William, lust and desperation in her eyes as she tried to make herself look as appealing as possible. Her long red hair was slightly messy around her shoulders, her white shirt and red waistcoat were crumpled and a mess and the front of the red ribbon in her mouth was damp with saliva from her biting onto the fabric so much. Grells hands were flat on the floor in front of her as she sat there swallowing hard mouth still covered with the ribbon.

"I will not repeat what i have just said reaper Sutcliff. And i will not allow you to touch yourself in my office. You can do that somewhere else." William said coldly as he slowly walked around Grell back to his own desk "And by the way...you look good gagged like that. I may need to keep that in mind"

Grell's eyes closed tightly at Williams words as she fell into her own blissful orgasm bent over slightly, small whimpers leaving her throat. Despite what the rest of the reapers thought of her, she always found mental stimulation and speech much more arousing that actual touch. The promise of the intimacy and the thought of caresses always got her more riled up than anything. She sat there on the cold floor of her bosses office calming herself back down to normal before slowly starting to get herself dressed, her orgasm drying ever so slightly on her thigh and the bottom of her shirt. It would be obvious to the rest of the office what she had just done.

"Not that Grell. Hand it over. I shall be keeping this for now" William said sharply as he stood up and untied the ribbon from the red reapers mouth and placed it into his desk drawer. "I think i will need this just incase you want to be a pest and distract me from my work again. Now go back to Knox and finish your case files" he added, slight softness now in his voice, but that could have just been Grell's imagination

The red haired reaper slowly got to her feet, wobbling for a moment in her heels, before the devilish smile grew on her face as she bounced out the room once she was fully dressed, shirt still very crumpled, and no ribbon around her collar. "Oh Ronnie, you wont believe what i've just done!" she called down the hall after winking to William

The black haired reaper knew he would have to find more alternative uses for this ribbon, each one more interesting and fun than the other. How else would he keep that damn Sutcliff at bay? For now, all he cared about was getting this paperwork done, and not think about Grell Sutcliff for at least another hour.


	2. Grell/ Sebastian - Bedroom fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell thinks that flirting with a certain demon of a butler is a good idea,especially at night after she breaks into his sleeping quarters. How wrong she was
> 
> (This drabble is not related to chapter one. These are all just random one offs based off the same concept idea. I hope that you enjoy)

The red hair reaper smiled widely as she slowly slid the window open, eyes almost glowing in the moonlight as she felt the soft gentle breeze lifting her hair slightly, making her feel more like a princess in a fairy tail, rather than a Grim Reaper sneaking into the Phantomhive manor. She slowly slid into the room and smiled, licking her lips slowly "I finally found you Bassy" she whispered to herself. Grell Sutcliff had been looking for hours in almost every room of the Phantomhive estate for one room in particular: Sebastian's bedroom. 

"Now to get myself all pretty for you to find me, and have your wicked ways with me my darling" Grell chimed happily to herself, feeling rather pleased that she had found his room in less time than expected. She slowly slid off her red and black coat, which was quickly followed with her waist coat, white shirt, black trousers, and boots. She was left wearing a pair of frilly black and red shorts, vest and night gown that she had worn under the clothing. "Bassy wont be able to resist me in this" she whispered dropping her ribbon on the top of the pile on clothes, before slowly climbing onto Sebastian's bed on all fours, facing the bedroom door, waiting for her demon to come in.

Grell had waited almost three hours before hearing her beloved Sebastian come to the room and slowly open the door. She smiled as seductively as she could, adjusting her hair once again, as sh knelt up, one hand in her hair, the other on her thigh, just below the frilled material.

Sebastian almost choked when he walked into his room and found that damn reaper in his bed, and half dressed. "Grell, what on earth are you doing here? And please may i ask that you get dressed? It is vulgar, you being dressed in such a manner" he said turning his head away from the sight of a pouting Grell wearing nothing more than night clothes.

"But...but Bassy i thought that you would like this...that you would like me like this" Grell said softly as she hurried over, hands all over the demon. Sebastian was not in the mood for any of Grell's nonsense tonight, or any other night to be honest. He had no idea why the red haired reaper was so infatuated with him

The Phantomhive butler gripped both of Grell's wrists and almost dragged the now distressed and cofused reaper over to his bed, and tied both of her wrists to one of the posts behind her head as she knelt up on the mattress, arms behind her back. Grell looked up and saw that it was her red and white ribbon he had used to tie her up "No fair Bassy. You didn't even ask" she pouted softly, which made the Phantomhive butler roll his eyes, not amused by the reapers games. 

"Grell please do cease from doing that. Why on Earth did you break into my bedroom anyway?" Sebastian demanded as he glared down at the excitable reaper on his bed, as Grell squirmed softly against her bindings cheeks flushed pink. "Well take a guess Bassy darling" she purred softly to the demon as she knelt up knees spread wide open as she had her head to the side ever so slightly, flame red hair pooling over both her shoulders, as she softly bit her lower lip with her sharp pointed teeth, wanting to look as desirable as possible for the demon before her. 

"Oh for goodness sake Grell!" Sebastian exclaimed loudly as he looked away for a second, trying to think of the best and least disruptive way of getting the blasted reaper out of the manor, and more importantly, away from him. He had her supervisor's, WIlliam T Spears, number that was given to him after the "Jack the Ripper" case, but at this late hour it would most likely wake up his young master, and cause Grell to make a scene.

A sudden idea struck the demons mind as he looked down at Grell, his eyes flashing dark pink for a moment. He didn't like it at all, but knew that it would work. "What if i were to give in to your sordid fantasy for just one night Grell? The only thing i ask in return is that you no longer break into the manor, especially into my bedroom" he hissed as a mild threat

Grell's eyes widened as she nodded fast pupils dilating almost instantly, kneeling up as tall as she could to get more level with the tall butler "Oh Bassy yes please. Ill do anything for you. Please" she said softly, her voice filled with her eagerness and desperation for the demon who always turned her away, Grell felt Sebastian's lips suddenly against hers in a kiss that was very much more softer than she had imagined a demon was capable of. Not that she was complaining at all about it.

Grell tried to not seem too eager, which instantly failed as she moaned softly, her sharp teeth softly catching onto Sebastian's lower lip which caused it to bleed ever so slightly. The demon barely even flinched as he licked the blood away, seen the almost predatory look in Grell's eyes. He knew the reaper wouldn't last long at all considering the state that she was already in as she pulled against her restrains softly, small whimpers leaving her mouth as she tried to get to Sebastian, who was only a few steps away from her.

The reaper tugged against her ribbon, causing it rub slightly against her wrists from how tightly Sebastian had knotted the fabric. She wouldn't forget those markings too easily, or be able to hide them easily under her uniform. Nor would she forget the feeling of Sebastian's hands sliding up her sides and chest as he pushed her slowly against the pillows, the reapers arms above her head stretched out completely. a small whine left Grell's mouth as she bit her lip cheeks going flame red, the night gown flowing out under her body as she looked up at Sebastian swallowing hard. 

"Oh dear me Grell. It looks like someone cant even wait until the foreplay is over. Such a shame. Perhaps another time" Sebastian said casually, as though addressing one of the servants, as he untied Grell swiftly, the reaper trembling slightly, hands between her legs in embarrassment for how little she had been able to last from Sebastian's touches and kisses to her body. 

"Dont let the window make a sound on your departure now Grell. And do take all of your clothing away with you. Including that ribbon of yours" the butler said as he handed all of Grell's clothes over to her, neatly folded first of all. Grell smiled for a brief moment before she went about getting dressed again, slight defeat in her eyes as she had wanted Sebastian more intimate with her. 

"Perhaps another time then...." she whispered to herself softly, glancing over at her beloved demon butler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell is eager to let off a bit of steam, and is eager to do so with the closest person: Ronald Knox. Not that the two-toned hair reaper would mind anyway

Ronald giggled as he continued to flirt and chat away to some of the girls from the administrations department, trying to get the new modifications to his death scythe authorised. He knew that the girls would soon give in to his adorable boyish charm and stamp the approval form. 

Just as he was ready to give his most charming smile, he felt something, or rather someone, pull him by the collar away from the desk and down the wall, heels clicking rapidly. "Hey! What d'ya thin your doin'?" he cried out stumbling backwards, before noticing the streaks of long red hair flowing by him as he was being hauled down the hallway. 

"Com eon Ronnie. You know by now it's just me that makes the first move out of the two of us" The flirty red reaper said cheerilly as she turned and held Ronald softly against her chest and smiled against his cheek "Besides, i was getting jealous with you flirting with those other girls" she added, tone slightly more irritated, but only slightly. 

"Oh the admin girls? Nah babe, i jus' need to get my new death scythe approved 'for William finds out" he chimed, knowing just how easily Grell could get jealous. They werent in a relationship, but they did enjoying "letting off steam" together, as Ronald put it.

"Well i didn't like it all that much today Ronnie. Today has been terrible. Will told me off, and took away my precious death scythe again" Grell wined against Ronald's ear softly as she smiled softly "Could you help me relax and unwind?" 

Ronald looked up at the red haired reaper and smiled kindly at her, seeing the stress in her eyes. He truely didn't understand why most of the other reapers didnt refer to Grell as a woman, when she identified as one herself. He had only ever seen Grell as a gorgeous female reaper, even if she ws born with the body she didnt want. Grell had grown to like her body, even if it was not ideal

"Of course i will babe. Now what shall we do this time?" Ronald smiled widely as he held Grells shoulders softly, as he always gave her the choice on what they did, since communication was the most important thing for their little arrangement. IF there was no proper communication, then nothing would go right, and no one would enjoy anything.

"can we just snuggle for now Ronnie? Im not up for sex tonight im afraid." Grell said softly as she lead him over to the small couch in her office in front of a small collection of books, shoes and coats from over the years. She sat herself down and held a hand up or the two-toned reaper to take,

"Sounds like a plan Grell. Snuggling it is. Mind if i perhaps let my mouth wander a bit?" Ronald winked as he sat down by grell and gently pulled her closely to his side feeling the red head nod softly her consent as she kissed his cheek lightly "Dont mind at all" she whispered softly, gently kicking her shoes off.

Ronald smiled as he softly began to kiss over Grell's jaw line and neck, finding it relaxing and calming, as he also felt the other reaper relax under each tender kiss. He blushed softly as he felt something slowly wrap around his wrists. 

Grell had softly tied her red and white ribbon around one of Ronalds wrists and the opposite end around one of her own. "So we are together for tonight, to keep one another company" she muttered without waiting for Ronald to ask first. 

Ronald couldnt help but smile and blush softly at how sweet that had sounded as he held on slightly tighter to the ribbon around his wrist "Then i shall make sure i dont let go of it tonight Grell ok?" he whispered back, meaning each word as he held her closely, wanting her to forget about the stress that had taken place that day

Ronald smiled softly before glancing down at the sleeping formof Grell a few hours later "That was lovely babe, but i really gotta' get my death scythe approved for tomorra' or WIll will kill me" he muttered softly to himself but didnt try and move Grell. Instead he softly held the red haired reaper, who was curled up in a tight ball at Ronalds side, closely before closing his own eyes for the night


	4. Grell/William T Spears/Ronald Knox - explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell and Ronald would like to have an early finish, but they just need to convince their boss that it is indeed a good idea. The pair team up to try and persuade a certain black haired reaper that they deserve the have a break
> 
> (Thank you so much already for the support. I have edited the first few chapters of any errors i have spotted, and added some extra into them also. I am so sorry it has taken this long to post and write this chapter. It has taken a different direction than i had intended, but i rather like it. I hope you all continue to enjoy)

The pair smiled at one another, eyes containing the same mischievous glint. Grell was the first to enter William's office as she almost floated forward, her heels clicking against the floor, her two-toned hair companion behind her, hands clasped behind his head. William sighed as he knew what they were going to ask, and knew what his response was going to already be.

"Don't even waste your breath, reapers Sutcliff and Knox. The answer is no." William said plainly, not moving his eyes from his paperwork as his pen moved over the pages smoothly and swiftly, signing off reaps from the collections team. 

"But you don't even know what we are going to ask you Will!" Grell protested as she stomped her foot slightly, more for the drama than in actual annoyance. "Yea boss, at leas' hear us out on this 'k?" Ronald chirped happily as he smiled at his boss across the desk. 

"You plan on asking me if you can have tomorrow off as a holiday yes? Well im afraid i cannot approve that request Ronald Knox. Reaper Sutcliff has a lot of paperwork to finish, and you have souls to reap." William sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. He could feel a headache coming on, as he knew that Grell would try and persuade him to allow the day off, and he just simply was not in the mood to hear any more of Grell's voice this evening.

"Now if you will both please excuse me, i have far too much paperwork to do, and i simply cannot waste time chatting" the black haired reaper huffed slightly, before he saw Grell hurry around his desk and felt her arms wrap around him from behind, in a strange embrace. "Reaper Sutcliff, what is going on? Release me at once" he snapped as Ronald giggled softly.

"Sorry boss. We gotta' convince ya' somehow to let us have the day off" Ronald piped up as he closed the office door before walking back over to Williams desk "But we can;t do it without your permission though. So...yea'?" he asked head to the side softly.

"No! Absolutely not! I do not want any part in whatever madness the two of you are cooking up" William snapped, before feeling Grell release him and walk back over to Ronald, pulling him closely, her head on his shoulder "That is a pity Will darling. Because me and Ronnie here wanted to have some fun with you and show you that we deserve to be in your good books, and have the day off." she purred softly.

The sound of Grell's voice when she spoke like that always sent chills down William's spine, but he never let it show, as that would be allowing emotion in to the job. "Well i am afraid that is rather unprofessional to imply that Sutcliff. Now i would appreciate it if the two of you leave now, before i get disciplinary action for this incident." the senior reaper threatened before he watched Grell slowly begin to undo her ribbon.

The red head reaper smirked softly at William and then over at Ronald as she pulled softly at one end of the long red and white ribbon, causing the bow to come undone. She slowly pulled the ribbon off completely and held it in her hands "Well i suppose we could persuade him to let us have our leave" she commented quietly as she looked over at the slightly nervous William.

"But he hasn't given us his permission to do anything Grell. How are we to persuade him without his permission?" Ronald chimed in fake shock and sadness as he felt Grell run a finger over his jaw, a smile growing over his face. "You naughty girl Grell" he whispered softly before gently taking the ribbon from the red heads hands. 

"We all know jus' how much ya' adore Grell sir. How ya' wanna' touch her" Ronald piped up to William as he slowly stood behind Grell and slid her red jacket off, making the long haired reaper blush softly as she crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to act all innocent. William spluttered slightly, his facade of cold disinterest was gone now for that split second "That is the biggest load of rubbish Knox. I will request that you take back that accusation" he snapped, still refusing to stand up.

Grell slowly started to undo her black sleeve garters as she smiled over her shoulder at Ronald before biting her lip feeling him slid the ribbon around her bare neck gently. There was no force or pressure on it, more just the mild threat of the material around her throat, and the sensation of it touching her that made Grell tremble softly where she stood.

The black haired reaper watched Grell's whole face change into genuine shyness and nervousness as he saw she enjoyed being restrained, as he observed the care Ronald had towards her, by whispering what he was doing and that she was ok. He wanted to get closer to Grell so much, but knew this was a part of the pairs plan for a blasted day off work.

Grell dropped the two sleeve garters at her feet as she slowly tipped her head backwards for Ronald the ribbon slightly tighter around her neck now. They had been over this many times and knew what to do, and knew what buttons of Williams to push as well to get him to do what they wanted, as well as letting the reaper finally indulge himself for once.

"Come on boss. She's gettin' rather eager over here" Ronald smiled over at his supervisor as he held Grell around the waist, the red head reaper blushing hard as she genuinely felt very exposed suddenly with William watching her in such a state and in partial undress too. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Williams chair softly scrape against the floor, and the distinctive noise of of the reaper walking over towards her.

"Reaper Knox you are holding the ribbon incorrectly for restraint. Honestly..." the reaper sighed as he stood Grell up fully and took the ribbon from Ronald. He tightened the grip on the ribbon around Grell's neck and wrapped the rest around his hand, making it hard for Grell to get away, securely restraining her against the ribbon, but not restricting her breathing. Not that she would have minded of course. Grell whimpered ever so slightly as she reached up and softly touched the red and white material across her neck lightly.

"My apologies boss. Grell never complained about it to me before" Ronald winked at William =, making the other sigh slightly before pulling Grell over to the couch by his wall, a slight choking noise coming from the flamboyant reaper "Now reapers Knox and Sutcliff, if i give you permission for your sordid bit of fun and give you both the day off tomorrow, will you cease any future attempts?" he asked sternly as Grell was trembling slightly with need, head tipped backwards onto WIlliams shoulder as she smiled widely at him "Oh of course Will darling. But i doubt you would want to have just one time though" she purred into his ear softly, which earned her another tug on the ribbon, restricting her breathing slightly

"Then you have my permission just this one time. I dread to think what i have just agreed to though" William sighed, before pausing as he heard Ronald step onto the couch behind him, and tip the black haired reapers head back, their lips softly touching for a moment. "This boss. Some fun wit' me an' Grell here" he whispered softly and stepped back down off the couch to let William think his options over. 

Grell was trying to kiss any part of her beloved William she could, but the grip he had, prevented her from moving her head much at all, much to her dismay. Ronald went in front of his dear friend and softly kissed her, causing Grell to relax slightly, hands holding firmly onto the two toned haired reapers tie. All of this was causing William to very much so want to join in as he held the ribbon around Grell's neck firmly, his other arm slowly sliding around Grell's waist to hold her closely to his own body as he was beginning to give in to what he wanted.

This simple hold almost made Grell lose her mind as she pushed herself back against her supervisors body eagerly, before feeling her hair being gathered up and pulled harshly to get her to walk to Williams desk, for which she happily followed pupils fully dilated, and cheeks flushed a light shade of red as she shuffled along the floor, before feeling William sit her up on the desk as she smiled softly at him. 

Ronald knelt in front of Grell and slowly began to remove her heels, as he glanced up at William slowly before winking at him and smiled widely, earning a roll of the eyes from the black haired reaper. "Be careful down there Ronnie. Some people may think you are up to no good down there" she teased softly and wiggled her foot softly at him, earning a giggle from her close friend as she smiled down at him. She adored how flustered William was becoming as she looked up at him shyly over the tops of her glasses. "Honestly....when are you going to remove that waistcoat of yours Grell? You have been wanting to since you took you jacket off" William sighed softly, which made Grell blush even deeper and slowly ghosted her fingers over the top button of her waistcoat, eyes never leaving Williams, as she felt Ronald touching up her legs slowly. "i feel so special right now. Two gorgeous men with me" she giggled softly as she undid the garment slowly.

"Hey, careful where ya' chuck your things Grell" Ronald squeaked as he felt her waistcoat land on his head a moment later, to which he folded up gently and placed it with her coat. "Now, shall we get you a little less comfortable and a lot more undressed boss?" he chimed standing behind his supervisor slowly touching his tie. 

William used one hand to grip Ronald's collar tightly, other hand still not leaving his vice like grip on Grell's hair. "Do not touch my attire reaper Knox. I cannot make myself less than presentable at all times" he said sternly, cheeks ever so slightly flushed, before jumping ever so slightly. He looked down instantly to find Grell's hand down the front of his smart black trousers, a shy smile on her face, but there was mischief behind them as well.

"My my Will darling...and i thought you only had one Death Scythe" Grell purred softly as she licked her lips slowly watching her boss and former exam partner. "Naughty boy" she added softly as she stood up slowly, head still pulled back slightly. ROnald gently made William release Grells hair as he lead his friend to William's office chair, before he sat himself down, the red haired reaper slowly straddling him. 

"The pair of you, please stop this. IF i give you both the day off tomorrow, will you stop this at once?" William snapped suddenly, but no bite to his voice. Grell giggled as she kissed slowly over Ronalds jaw and neck, as she felt him slowly begin to unto her white blouse, cheeks flushed "No can do boss. I'm doin' wha' the lady wan's to do. And ya' know it's rude to stop a lady" he said softly pushing the white shirt off grell, her red hair spilling down her back, keeping everything hidden from William's view.

Grell shivered for a moment and cuddled against Ronald as she buried her head softly into his shoulder cheeks red. She hated her body so much, as it wasn't the body she had wanted since she was a little girl. Ronald softly ran a hand up her back as she blushed and smiled softly "So perfect Grell darling. Such sof' skin and utterly perfec' too. Not a mark on ya', which is a shock considerin' how much ya' get into trouble" he giggled softly, before hearing William walk over to them, wanting to see more of Grell, who looked more like a shy child than the normally excitable and eager reaper who always flirted with him. 

Grell suddenly reached down and pulled her blouse back on and went over to fetch her waistcoat, shaking ever so slightly. "Oh damn...Grell its oK" Ronald called over, before seeing the worry in Williams eyes. THe black haired reaper walked over and sofrlt held Grell's upper arms as she held the black sleeve garters "Grell...calm yourself down. It is not proper of a lady to be in such a state" he said calmly. Grell looked up eyes watery and wide as she watched William "W...Will...you've never called me a woman before...never as long as i've known you...thank you" she whispered softly before continuing to re-dress herself.

As much as there were many rumors of Grell and her flirting, she was actually very shy and anxious when it came to any intimacy, because of her self hatred for her own body, with its flat chest and wrong anatomy to what she wanted. No. What she knew she should have had all along. SHe slid her ribbon around her collar, and made it into a bow slowly "I'm sorry for ruining the moment darlings...but...i have another matter to attend to." she said as chipper as she could muster, before feeling WIlliam kiss her forehead softly

"Have the day off tomorrow Grell. Today was lovely as it was ok?" he said softly, and heard Ronald's soft cheer "Not you reaper Knox. You have too much paper work to get on with tomorrow. And you need to get that Death Scythe of your's approved...properly this time" William called over his shoulder as he lead Grell out the office and smiled softly at her for once, handing her the shoes and jacket, before feeling ROnald squeeze past in a huff that he had to work.

"Have a pleasant day off reaper Sutcliff. And reaper Knox, i expect you in sharp and early tomorrow" William said sharply, before closing his door. Ronald sighed loudly as he held Grell closely, walking down the corridor with her "How the hell did you get the day off an' i didn'?" he exclaimed looking at Grell's wide sharp toothed smile slowly begin to creep up on her face "Well a woman's charm never hurts anyone. ANd being the only active female reaper in the dispatch team makes darling WIll more protective over me" she chimed, earning a loud laugh from Ronald 

"SUre thing Grell darlin'. I think he jus' doesn't want you gettin' killed on his watch. Now let's get going. The admin team are going for a group date, an' we can' be late again" the two toned hair reaper called as he hurried down the hall, leaving Grell to sort her shoes and coat, feeling better already.


	5. Grell/Ronald Knox - All tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Ronald Knox annoys one of the most unpredictable reapers in the Dispatch offices?

"Woah....hold on! Where are ya takin' me!" The confused two-tone haired reaper squealed as he was being dragged, backwards by his suit jacket collar, down the halls of the Dispatch offices. The distinctive clicking of heels from the person dragging him echoing in the silent halls. 

The management made sure to keep a certain reapers office furthest away from the everyone elses in the building, since she was so unpredictable and just loud in general. The distressed reaper who was currently being dragged was trying his utmost best not to trip and end up just being dragged on the ground, since the red reaper hauling him down the hall didnt seem to be in any mood to slow down at all. 

"Stop please! Miss Grell-senpai!" Ronald Knox shouted as he was thrown suddenly into the office of Grell Sutcliff, and landed on the floor, sliding slightly as he looked up at her, confusion in his eyes "Wha' was all tha' abou'?" he asked, getting to his feet quickly,before feeling something pressing against his throat, as he was being backed into the wall.

The young reaper noticed that Grell's red and wite ribbon was missing from her neck. That's becuase it was currently being used to pin him against the wall by his throat. "You know fine well why you are here Ronald!" The red reaper snapped, hurt in her eyes as she pinned him to the wall, feeling Ronald smacking at her hands to try and loosen to pressure to his throat.

"You called me the wrong name earlier...in front of all the offices..." Grell muttered sadly as she looked at Ronald before she growled slightly in anger and pushed against his throat slightly harder, the young reapers eyes rollign slightly to the back of his head as he passed out from lack of breathing. 

 

Grell softly lay Ronald onto her couch before setting to work, a sly smile on her face. Ronald groaned softly as he woke up, arms aching above him. Wait? Above him? That didnt seem right. The reaper opened his eyes and saw...nothing. "Glad your now awake Ronnie" Grells voice chimed in his ear, before the young reaper flinched as one of Grell's sharp nails scratched his cheek slightly.

"Miss Grell-senpai what have i done wrong?" Ronald asked as he pulled against the restrained on his wrists. He was currently tied to the ceiling by a very long rope, feet only just touching the floor. "You misgendered me in front of everyone Ronald! You used the wrong word!" Grell snapped, hurt in her voice as she softly undid her ribbon from Ronalds eyes.

Ronalds heart dropped at the sight he saw in front of him when the blindfold came off. He could hardly recognise that is was Miss Grell Sutcliff standing there in front of him. Grell had removed all of her makeup, and put on her training uniform as she stood there, plain faced and plain clothed, tears down her cheeks "There. Isn't this more convenient for everyone? Grell Sutcliff as...as the man he is?" she squeaked hating to even use the word before letting Ronald down.

The younger reaper hurried over tears in his own eyes as he reached out for his mentor "Miss Grell-senpai..." he muttered quietly "I am so sorry i misgendered you. I never would havedone it on purpose ya know? It mus' have been a damn slip of the tongue" he said softly as he softly lead the distressed red reaper to the couch.

"Now lets get ya lookin' like your gorgeous ol' sel' again, yea?" Ronald smiled chirpily as he looked around before finding Grell's makeup box and scampered over with it. Grell just looked down at her plain clothing and sighed "This is what everyone wants me to wear...but it isn't me at all." She said softly as she felt her red ribbon softly used to tie her ahie back for now. 

Over an hour later, and lots of giggles and retries, Ronald finally finished Grells makeup to the standard she was used to. He came over finally with her gorgeous and beloved red boots and uniform she always wore "Now lets get you changed into something more...red and dangerous" He joked and smiled. 

Grell smiled and nodded as she got changed, back to Ronald the whole time, to keep her modesty, as she let the reaper help her get dressed piece by piece. Finally she turned and undid the ribbon in her hair and tied it around her neck again, a soft smile on her face "So you dont see me as a man? Not even a little bit?" she asked softly, slightly unsure

"What? Why would i think of you as a man Miss Grell-senpai? Your a woman, and always have been one" Ronald said plainly, before a small "oof" left his throat a he was cuddled tightly by Grell, his arms holding the red reaper closely to him "Jus'...if yer angry with me...please don' knock me out again...." he muttered and touched the red mark on his neck.

"Sorry Ronnie sweetie. I didnt mean to do that, but...well i saw red you know and just got angry...like...you wre the only one who always stood by me. And i was scared you were no longer that support" Grell said softly as she linked arms with Ronald and smiled at him. 

"It's ok. I'll always be here to protect ya from William-senpai...unless its regardin' overtime. Your on yer own for tha'" Ronald joked as they both left the office to go and find out what souls they had to and reap now, a male and female reaper against the world.


	6. Grell/ Sebastian - It's all in your head Sutcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell's fantasy of being with the Phantomhive butler have finally come to fruition...or have they?
> 
> (Yes, Grell's night clothes are meant to be based on the outfit worn by Uehara Takuyas Grell in the second Kuroshitsuji Musiclal for the dance sequence "Rated-R")

"Finally i have you Bassy my love. You're finally within my grasp. You won't be able to push me away this time Bassy" The infamous red haired reaper whispered to herself as she knelt up on the demon butlers bed in her red frilled nightdress and shorts, before sliding the matching red night gown on top, her red nails softly playing wit the lace cuff for a moment as she breathed a few timed to calm herself down.

Grell had broken into the Phantomhive manor for the second time in a week, and had sneaked into Sebastian's bed for the second time. The first time she had sneaked into the demons bed, the red reaper had been less than ceremoniously thrown out of the manor via the window. It took a good few weeks for her pride to heal though.

A few minutes of silence passed as the flamboyant Grim Reaper waited for her beloved demon of a butler, as she lay on her back, one leg bent with the foot on the mattress to show off her long slender pale leg, as she was typing her wrists together with her red ribbon, cheeks red "This should make me look like a lovely little present for my darling demon" she whispered before hearing Sebastian open his bedroom door.

The butler instantly rolled his eyes as he walked in and saw Grell laying on his bed, as he raised an eyebrow "May i enquire why there is a reaper in my bed...again?" he asked as he walked over looking over Grell slowly. 

"Well what do you think I'm in your bed for Sebas-chan~?" the red reaper chimed happily as she fluttered her lashes slightly at the demon, before watching the creature slowly begin to undo the button of his swallow-tail coat, causing the reapers mouth to water ever so slightly.

"And you've gotten yourself all tied up just for me. How delightful" the demon smiled darkly as he let his swallow-tail fall on the floor by his feet and slowly used his teeth to pull his gloves off one by one, eyes in their demon form.

"Oh my Bassy...You know how uch i love a sharp dressed man. But i do love an undressed one even more. It gets a lady all hot and bothered Bassy darling" Grell purred softly as she bit her lip feeling the demon softly run a finger down her cheek. She was very tempted to bit the creatures finger, just to taste what his blood was like, but knew that Sebastian may not appreciate that at all.

"Now now Grell, lets get a bit more comfortable, shall we?" Sebastian asked softly as he began to slowly undress himself, as he kept eye contact with the reaper the entire time, as the red head trembled softly a small whimper leaving her mouth with each inch of exposed skin that the demon was letting her see. That was until the butler slowly removed her red glasses, causing Grell's vision to instantly go blurry and make her more disorientated "What was that for Bassy? Come on...put them back on..." she cooed softly,

A small gasp left the reapers mouth as she felt Sebastian's nails slowly drag up her thigh, the demon seeing Grells arousal very clearly in her frilled shorts as the reaper lay bound on his bed. "Oh Bassy yes. I'm all yours" Grell purred softly as she bit her lip, feeling one of the demons hands slowly slide to the front of her lovely red frilled shorts over her erection, causing the reaper to buck up ever so slightly into his touch.

"My my how unlady like you are being Reaper Sutcliff...trying to rub yourself against a mans hand like that. So eager" Sebastian purred as he softly held either side of Grell's frilled shorts and eased them down her slender legs, making the reaper blush deeper as she tried to hide her erection to no avail.

"Oh come of Sutcliff. Why be so shy all of a sudden? You have nothing to be shy about" Sebastian said calmly as he touched her cheek, making Grell smile shyly as she looked up at the demon before trying to hold onto him, her bound wrists making things much more difficult. The demonpushed Grell's wrists back above her head shaking his own head softly "Not so fast there Sutcliff" he hissed in the red reapers ear as he kissed her forehead softly, making Grell tremble softly.

Grell trembled softly as she felt the demon slowly touch her erection again making her moan softly as she tried to rock her hips up to get more pleasure "Se...sebas-chan..." she gasped softly looking up at him eyes wide and pupils fully dilated with arousal and lust. "Bassy can you let me touch you..." she begged softly

"This is a new thing for you Grell...begging...suits you to be begging me like this." the demon purred as he dragged his nails down Grell's thigh slowly as she trembled softly before swallowing hard feeling like all of skin was on fire with sensations.

"Bassy i lo-" "Miss Grell-senpai? Hello~" A voice rang through the red reapers ears, causing Grell to jolt awake, slowly lifting her head from her desk, eyes blurry as she slid her red rimmed glasses back on "Are you ok there Miss Grell-senpai?" Ronald Knox asked softly as he looked at his mentor, slight concern in his eyes, as he had never seen the reaper asleep at the Dispatch offices before. 

"Yes yes I'm fine Ronnie hun. I was just having the best dream of the year" Grell sighed softly as she smiled to herself, crossing one leg over the other to conceal the wet patch on the front of her smart grey trousers. This was the only evidence of the pleasant and very erotic dream she had had only moments ago "I just wish that it had been real...and continued to the end" she muttered under her breath

Ronald nodded softly as he looked at his mentor and smiled softly "Then lets go and get our new reaping list before William-senpai comes and reaps us instead" he said as he lifted his own Death Scythe up over his shoulder and walked to Grell, holding her infamous red coat out for her

"Of course. Lets go. And maybe i can get back to my dream again to my darling Sebas-chan" Grell smiled widely, shark=like teeth showing as she slid her coat on "Come on Ronnie. There's souls to reap" she smiled and left the office with her young reaper in tow, ready for a long night and long lists


	7. Epic Slingby/ Alan Humphries - Just being a tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Alan decide to have some fun with Grell's ribbon, to get some payback on the red haired reaper for all the additional paperwork she had been causing them recently
> 
> (This is a super silly fic this time, and a lot more lighthearted than the others. I hope you enjoy just as much, and there will be a new one-shot longer fic up soon )

"WHERE IS IT?" The sound echoed through the long white halls of the Dispatch Offices like thunder, as every reaper within the vicinity stopped what they were doing, hearing the rage that was behind the voice. The owner of said voice stormed through the halls, heels no longer clicking softly as she walked, but crashed against the floor as she stomped through the offices 

Grell Sutcliff stormed over to the offices of Eric Slingby and Alan Humphriess, rage in her face "Where the hell have you put it?" She yelled loudly, smashing her hands on the desk. The two reapers softly untangled themselves from one another and looked up at Grell slowly

"I'm sorry Grell but i don't know what you mean" Alan said softly between soft giggles at Eric kissing his neck softly. "Nah neither do i" Eric chimed in softly, before resuming the task of making Alan smile.

"Don't act dumb. Tell me where you put my ribbon" Grell yelled again as she growled slightly, teeth exposed as she dug her nails slightly into the wood of the desk. 

"I am not in the mood for your games today Slingby and Humphries. Just tell me where it is. William is wanting me to do collections, and i cant if i don't have my ribbon!" She snarled, making Alan laugh slightly louder, and cuddle into Eric more.

Ronald Knox walked in, hearing the yelling and giggling, and paused, trying to not laugh himself, hand over his mouth "Miss Grell-senpai? Have you los' somethin' by chance?" he asked, tring to keep his face as straight as possible and not spill the tea he was carrying for himself. 

"Yes! and what's so funny Ronnie. Tell me please" Grell almost pleaded as seh turned to her juniour and glared at him slightly, making Ronald giggle slightly more "Yer...yer ribbon is tied in a different place Miss Grell-senpai" he squealed with laughter

Grell paused, as she slowly raised her ahnd and felt the top of her head, and felt her red and white striped ribbon neatly bowed on the top of her head, like a child would do 

"Well if you boys had only just told me you liked my hair tied up like this, i would have done so a long time ago" Grell chimed loudly, her voice much chirpier already as seh undid the ribbon and smiled over at Ronald "Thank you for the assistance Ronnie"

Alan and Eric were in fits of laughter as they tried to not fall out of eric's chair at all, whcih was proving more and more difficult by the minute. The red haired reaper smiled as she slowly tied her ribbon back around her neck, making sure it looked just right "Now it's time to be off. Theres a certain sexy butler i want to go and visit today" She smiled widely to herself as seh went to the admin department to get her lists and her death scythe


	8. Grell/ William T Spears - Overtime (Explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for being away for so long. Please forgive me all of you lovely readers. I have had a lot going on, but now i hope to be back to making my lovely stories, as well as new fanfictions from other fandoms, such as Attack on Titan, Yuri on Ice and others, but i think that Black Butler will remain one of my main sources of inspiration. Thank you so much for your patience and i hope that you enjoy :3

"Sutcliff, get in here right now!" The familiar yet stricter than usual voice enchoed down the halls of the Grim Reaper Dispatch offices. A soft giggling and clicking of red heels followed as Grell hurried towards her bosses office, knowing that she would be getting into trouble, but also more than excited as it meant that she had his whole and undivided attention for that short amount of time. 

"Yes Williammmm?" She chimed as she slid through the door slowly. It would have looked seductive and belonged in any adult film, if it hadnt been for the fact that her coat had gotten caught in the door, pulling her back slightly, which broke the illusion before it had a change to begin

"Oh for god's sake Sutcliff, stop with your stupid games and get in here!" William T Spears yelled, which made the red headed reaper scramble to her feet and hurry over, perching into one of he chairs "Is there a problem Will?" she asked softly, seeing the anger and annoyance and...something else, in his eyes. Normally he was always just annoyed at her, but this seemed different. 

"You made Ronald Knox do all of your reapings and paperwork? You are his mentor and superior and yet you are making him do more work than any other reaper in the offices? That is unacceptable!" William held the pile of papers in his leather glove covered hand, glaring down at the nervous red reaper in front of him. He always did like it when she was below him like this, as he knew she understood he was the one in charge.

"But i had a meeting with my gorgeous demon Will. Surely you can understand that" She chimed softly before jumping out her skin, glasses bouncing as she saw the black haired reaper smack his fist down onto the thick wooden desk. The sound bounced around the room before he turned his attention once again to Grell. "Well you can make up for that with overtime tonight Sutcliff. In my office so i can see you actually do the paper work yourself" He snapped as he threw down clean paperwork for Grell to fill out. 

A small pout grew over the female reapers lips as she looked up at him "But...but Will...Couldnt i get just a little help? Paperwork is soooo boring. Or..." she whispered standing up, a slow smirk growing on her face, red lips stretching slightly "I could do something else to get myself out of your bad books...even though i like being in them so very much" She purred. 

A sudden squeak and gasp left Grell's throat as she felt herself being pushed against the door, her eyes wide, glasses skewed as William held her there harshly, his forearm over her neck "Do not try and pull that trick Sutcliff. I am not in any sort of mood to be dealing with your antics tonight, yet here we are. You having to fill out 50 souls worth of paperwork, and i have to hold back the temptation to bludgeon your head as your do so" he growled in her ear before striding back to his desk, smoothing out his hair into its immaculate condition yet again as he sat down.

Grell was still against the door, a slow blush growing on her high cheeks as she looked over at her boss, before licking her lips and walked back over to him, letting her coat drop to the ground "Fine then" she pretended to huff as she sat opposite the man and looked at the paperwork, one heeled foot slowly brushing against Williams ankle as she pretended nothing was happening. 

"How the hell am i meant to know what to write for this paperwork? I never reaped them or collected their souls" she muttered under her breath a few hours later, still on the first humans name. William was taking great pleasure in watching Grell break and get more annoyed by the second. He wanted the red head to beg him...crawl to him and beg to get out of the paperwork. 

William had been having lewd dreams about Grell recently, which annoyed and confused him, as he had known the reaper before she had made her formal transition in the offices, but had always known her as the only female reaper in the British team. Her paperwork witch held her gender made no difference to him, but he knew it had been a huge deal for her. William sighed softly as he shook his head gently, trying to take the thought of the reaper out his mind, before feeling her foot touching his leg yet again.

Grell threw the pen across the office in frustration and stood up, the chair scraping against the carpet as she looked ready to explode "This is impossible Will! And you know that it is impossible! I never did those humans souls so i cannot possibly do the paperwork to go with them! How i can i get out of this?" She asked as she threw the papers onto the floor, making William raise an eyebrow slowly at the scattered paperwork. It was a stark contrast to his perfectly tidy office. 

"Well you can start by getting on your knees and cleaning up the mess you just made" he growled slightly as he walked over and undid Grells ribbon "And i'll keep this for now as insurance" he added, knowing how sentimental the reaper was for that ribbon. It was the first gift she had been given that was to celebrate her gender. The late Madam Red had presented her with the ribbon after finding the reaper, along with the new red heels. Red always did suit Grell much more than black ever could.

The look in Grells eyes was all William needed to know that he would get whatever he wanted form her now, as the reaper dropped to her knees in front of Will, and hurriedly began to pick up the papers. William was so thankful the reaper took her long coat off, as he now had the perfect view of her backside in those tight black trousers she always liked to wear, as she was bent over picking the papers up. A brief thought went through his head of wandering what Grell wore under those tight trousers, before the reaper blushed and shook his head slightly, as he knelt behind Grell slowly, bringing her to a more upright position, one hand over her throat.

"Perhaps i'll have a bit of fun with you while you have overtime with me, and no on else is in the offices, and you have been teasing me all evening" He purred into Grell's ear, making the younger reaper tremble softly and nod fast as she tried to not seem like she had just won the lottery with how excited she was. Her red rimmed glasses bounced softly on her nose with the force of her nodding. 

A small chuckle escaped the black reapers mouth before slipping the ribbon around Grells wrists behind her back, before pushing her forward so hr face was on the floor whilst still on her knees, her long red hair gently falling around her face, making her look more innocent than the dirty minded reaper everyone knew she was. 

"There. Now if your a good girl Grell, i'll cancel all the paperwork you landed on Knox ok? ONly if you are a good girl and dont try and take the piss ok?" he whispered. It was very rare that William would swear, but when it did, Grell adored it, the small groan laving her mouth as she nodded, sharp teeth showing as she wiggled her backside ever so slightly as an invitation to her boss. She had wanted this for so long, and had been trying to drop hints for years to him, which she had assumed he didnt want.

"Oh Grell why do you do this to me. I've wanted to jump you for days now. BUt it's not the most professional thing to do in fucking your underling in the middle of a hall now is it? But in an office with no one around? That sounds much better to me, don't you think?" he whispered as the red mess under him nodded fast again, before a small whimper of pleasure left her lips, feeling William slowly run his hands over her hips and waist.

Grell's hands flexed in her confines before being flipped onto her back, cheeks almost as red as her hair, as she felt William on top of her, legs instinctively wrapping around the others waist, to keep their hips close, which earned her a surprised groan from the reaper above her. She wasn't going to just submit without a fight. 

William rolled his eyes slightly as he undid his tie slightly "You always surprise me Grell, but i suppose i can't quite get away with just fucking you into submission can i?" He whispered, getting a shiver of excitment form the red reaper before he slowly rolled his hips against hers "Maybe this will have to do until you learn not to annoy me, and do as you are told" he added with a harder roll of his hips, already feeling Grell heavilly aroused and eager for him, which made him groan softly at the thought.

The pair continued their dry humping for a while on he floor, Grell's arms aching and most definitely going to have bruising and carpet burns on them, which neither seemed to care about. Grell gasped louder in pleasure as she tightened her legs around William as she felt herself close to the edge, before a loud defeated squeal came form her.

William sensed that she was almost done and knelt back up, ot touching her before flipping the reaper over and undid the confines, sliding the material over her throat slowly, before tying it back into place "Thats us for tonight" he whispered, before seeing Grells pout "Oh you've ben a naughty girl, so of course you cant get what your wanting. Time to go back to bed Grell. I expect you here first thing in the morning...otherwise you get overtime again" he added

Grells eyes darkened slightly at the last half of that as she slid her coat back on, and looked over her shoulder at Will "Then i suppose i should just be a naughty girl and be hauled back here for you to punish" she winked, loving his shocked reaction before slowly leaving "Now to finish myself off at home." she added, letting the door close behind her.


	9. Grell/ Madam Red - A gift for a girl

Madam Red slowly walked through her home, searching for her new (and rather useless) butler to get her some tea. She knew fine well how dangerous and powerful Grell was, and knew not to try and cross the being otherwise it would be her life on the chopping block any day now. 

"Madam! Oh sorry for being late!" The shrill squeal came through the halls as the now black, long haired reaper hurried through, adjusting the bow in her hair as she stood in front of the Madam. She had not long told her new mistress that she was female even though it could be seen as insanity from her. She knew in her heart that she was a woman, even though the world didnt see it that way

"Grell, i was wandering if you could bring some tea to the library? I also have something to give you" She said softly and went to the huge ornate library, with books lining every wall, the ceiling barely able to be seen. Madam Red slowly sat down in her huge red, plush chair, holding two boxes on her lap as she smiled to herself. 

She had wanted to present the reaper with a gift that would uniquely for her and for her alone to stand out in the world. Grell soon came in with the tray as she lay the cup out "Madam? You...you said there was something you wanted to give to me, am i correct?" she asked, keeping up the useless butler act. 

"Drop the act Grell ok? There is no one else in the manor this time. Ciel and Sebastian are back at the Phantomhive manor, so it is just the two of us" Madam red said softly, as Grell visibly relaxed, and slowly combed her hair back to its long red shine as she sat down opposite her mistress.

Madam Red slowly handed over the first box, which was the largest to the reaper, and sat back, smiling softly "Your first one, so people can see you from a mile away" She said calmly, as the excitable red reaper tore open the box to find a pair of black and red heels, that looked comfortable and beautiful. 

Grell immediatly tore her flat black shoes off, and gently slid the new heels on, a wide. sharp toothed smile showing as she adored these instantly "Thank you Madam. These are beyond beautiful" she smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before feeling the second and final gift gently placed in her hand.

The reaper slowly opened it, and looked ever so slightly confused as she held up a long red and white striped ribbon in her hands, before Madam Red slowly walked around behind her, taking the ribbon off and began to softly tie it around Grell's collar, removing her black tie as she did so

"Black never does suit you Grell, and i don't think you enjoy conforming to uniforms. I know i never did. Red suits you so much more. The colour of passion. The colour of spider lilies. I hope you like them" She smiled softly before feeling the reaper cuddle into her tightly "Like them? They are perfect. Thank you so much" she whispered into the humans ear "Thank you" 

She knew now that she wasnt alone. That no matter what happened, someone else saw her the way she saw herself, and that was all that had mattered to her in this world. She wouldnt let anyone try and tell her otherwise


	10. Grell/William T Spears - Do as you are told Sutcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating for so long! Please forgive me everyone, but i had college and final garment pieces to sew together and cosplays to prepare, but i hope to try and do some more regular updates, and for more fandoms too, like AoT, Tokyo Ghoul, Yuri on Ice, Sailor Moon and any others you want to see.

"William, please, this is ridiculous! You are taking this too far, and you know it! Now, let. Me. Go" A sharp voice of the all too familiar red haired reaper snapped through the halls of the reaper offices, making all of the heads turn towards the source. The voice, filled with annoyance, and only just a hint of the usual playful manner was coming from the reapers boss' office, belonging to William T Spears. 

"Reaper Sutcliff, you blatantly refused an order and broke even more rules of the Reaper Code! You are like a blasted cat that refused to learn it's place in this world!" The black haired, prim and proper reaper snapped back, but with a voice quiet and dangerously soft, enough of a warning for Grell to know that she really had annoyed him this time, and not in a good way.

The red reaper slowly took a few steps over towards her superior and went to reach out to touch his gloved hand, but gasped as she felt the back of his left hand slap her across the face "I did not tell you to try and touch me Reaper Sutcliff! Remember your place, and remember that i am your superior, and you are my subordinate!" he snapped loudly again, rising slowly from his seat, middle finger of his now stinging left hand adjusting his glasses into position on his nose. 

Grell stepped back, hand on her cheek, shock covering her face as she had never been hit like that from William, well not without prior warning, or at least with his Death Scythe or something. "Will...the hell has gotten into you? Power gone to your head recently or something?" she yelled as per usual. Everyone in the offices always heard half of a conversation when Grell was being punished or told off as she always preferred to scream and yell her responses back, without caring what it was or who heard, or until Ronald Knox was called to haul her our to the medical ward to treat her fresh injuries.

Grell growled slightly in annoyance as her face was her most precious feature to her, and nothing, not even her precious William will harm it, otherwise hell will be raised, and the black haired reaper knew this fact fine well. The red reaper gasped slightly as she was pulled toward the desk by her red ribbon, choking her slightly as it stung, forced to look up at William.

"You are a disobedient little reaper and you need to learn a lesson and learn that you listen to what i say and so as i say first time, and not the millionth time if you are feeling it that day. And no more drooling over that disgusting demon scum at the Phantomhive manor. Do i make myself clear?" William glared down as he held the ribbon right in his hands, gloved knuckles pressing against Grell's throat, the threat of being choked very real as she felt herself being hauled towards the office door, red heels clicking against the floor as she was hunched over almost in half behind William.

"Will please don't, this is humiliating! Let me go!" the reaper screamed, trying to pull away slightly, but the ribbon dub into the sides and back of her neck, preventing her escape from the tight grip of her boss, his face like thunder and ice as he stormed down the halls at the same brisk unwavering speed, almost dragging Grell behind him on the ground "Learn to walk behind me or choke as i drag your sorry self. Your choice" the reaper called casually behind him as Grells heels clicked fast to try and keep up.

"Oh come on, you are going too far William! Ronnie, look at me! Come on Ronnie help me for goodness sake!" The reaper yelled as the two-toned reaper rushed over to try and help his mentor. "Aww Miss Grell-senpai, wha' did ya do this time, ta piss him off so much?" he laughed at the female reapers predicament and the furious expression in Williams eyes. "Oh i don' think i wanna know actually. William-senpai, caan ya just leave her here and i'll take her to the medical wing once ya finish beatin' her again for whatever she has done? They probably already have her bed ready an' waitin' for her already" the young reaper smiled brightly, before yelping as Grell lashed at him with her red finger nails 

"How dare you try and brush me off so easilly Ronnie! I thought you would try and save me and get him to understand that he is overreacting!" She yelled angrily, before a choked sound came out as William yanked hard on her ribbon, which was acting more like a makeshift collar than a nice neck accessory right now, and looked at her "Be more polite to your students Grell, or i will transfer Reaper Knox to Reaper Slingby instead" 

Grell sighed softly as she looked down at her shoes, back on fire as she was bent over still, hair flopped in her face, as she felt so humiliated, with the entire offices staring at the entire fiasco that was happening in the halls. "I didn't mean to Will. It was just a joke you know, and you are just overreacting, as usual might i add for you, but normally you just throw it away and not react this way." she mumbled and tried to gently pry his hand away but failed.

"Reaper Sutcliff, leaving stupid childish love letters is one thing, but leaving your underwear in my office is not acceptable in any circumstance!" he yelled loudly, making sure that everyone had heard, making Grell's cheeks go bright red, but confusiong start to grow in her eyes as she looked up "Underwear? I didnt leave anything like that in your office. I thought you were mad about the flower petals in your bed" the reaper in red stammered as she was allowed to finally stand back up to her full height, back popping slightly as she did do.

Loud laughter came from the two-toned reaper, as he was on his knees, tears down his cheeks from laughing so hard, barely able to keep his own glasses on his face as he wiped at the tears on his cheeks. "Oh my...G-Grell-senpai, sorry bu' that was me! I though' it would be funny to get his reaction, as you keep tryin' ta be subtle, so i wanted ta get the ball rollin' more, but oh god...you put flowers in his bed!" he cackled loudly, on his back almost gasping for air as he held onto the stitch in his side, as William glared at both the reapers and at the rest of the other reapers in the offices, before his face fell slightly at the banner that was pasted across the wall.

"Happy Birthday William" was written in huge red letter across the banner, and on the balloons, cake and cards in the offices. Ronald's laughter died down slightly as he knelt back up, holding a small card in his hand "Happy Birthday boss. Thought the prank would have been a good birthday present for ya, but i thought wrong. My bad. Theres cake that Grell-senapi make. She makes amazin' cakes" he chimed as grell smiled soflty at them both, hoping that her punishement was forgiven for the error, but death was in her eyes, ready t murder Ronald.

"No cake for me. I have paper work to do, and a suspension order to cancel. Maybe later" he sighed and went back to his office, before looking over his shoulder at them all "Sutcliff, bring me a slice in one hour, if you are as confident about your baking ability as Reaper Knox seems to be", before he slammed the office door shut, and the reapers were left to figure out what had happened


End file.
